


Dance With Me, Lover

by Moit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Use, M/M, Smut, Yaoi/slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-08
Updated: 2007-05-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry go clubbing before they return to their flat for a steamy interlude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me, Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in two days. I'm on a roll. This one-shot PWP was written for my 300th reviewer of [How Do You Want Me](http://moitness.livejournal.com/3595.html) on [ForeverFandom.net](http://www.foreverfandom.net), HellFireAngel. Enjoy!

Draco leaned into the mirror as he gently brushed his blond eyelashes with black. He leaned back, admiring his handiwork with a smirk at his reflection. Smoothing the fringe out of his face, Draco turned his kohl-smudged eyes up to Harry.

“How do I look?” he asked, giving the brunette a dazzling white smile.

Harry’s green eyes widened in shock and he dropped the shirt he had been holding.

“I never thought you’d look so good in makeup,” he blurted out. A light blush stained his cheeks as he realized what he just said.

Draco’s grin widened as he stood up.

“What you meant to say was that it gets you randy when I’m painted like a trollop.”

He emphasized his point by placing both hands on Harry’s hips and pressing himself bluntly against the erection straining through Harry’s muggle blue jeans. The minute Harry groaned, Draco backed off. The blond bent down, allowing Harry a generous view of his backside, clad in leather trousers, before standing up.

“You might want to put this on before we leave,” he told the bare-chested Gryffindor, handing him the t-shirt.

With a pointed stare, Harry pulled the soft black material over his head.  
  
When they got to the club, Draco led Harry to a table where Blaise and Seamus sat waiting for them.

“I saved this for you,” Seamus shouted over the music to Draco, handing him a test-tube filled with neon green. Draco took the shot and gave the Irishman a wide grin.

“Do you want me to get you one?” he asked, shaking the empty tube at Harry.

“No, but I’m going to get a drink.”

“Cosmo!” Draco shouted to Harry as he allowed Seamus to drag him toward the dance floor.

Blaise leaned over the tablet o be heard, “Sometimes I wonder why we put up with those fairies.”

Harry’s eyes, however, were trained on Draco. The blond was sliding his hands up and down his skin-tight silver tank top to the the beat of the music.

“We love them.”

He left Blaise and fought his way to the bar between the bleach-blonde twinks and the big hairy bears.

“I’d like a shot of Jack and a Cosmopolitan,” he told the shirtless bartender.

“Honey, you don’t seem the type to be drinking Cosmos.”

Harry looked over and saw a drag queen dressed from head to toe in gold glitter. She even had sparkling gold eyelashes.

“It’s for my boyfriend,” Harry answered, turning back to wait for his drinks.

“Of course you do,” the queen said, placing a hand on his bare arm. “My boyfriend is at home, too.”

Before Harry could reply, an arm snaked around his waist and a blond head appeared over his shoulder. “Well it’s a good thing this boyfriend is right here,” Draco said, taking his drink with his free hand.

The queen made a face, before he turned around, flipping his ratty red wig over one bare shoulder.

“Another reason I love you,” Harry muttered.

Draco kissed his cheek.

“Come dance with me,” he whispered into the brunette’s ear.

With a sigh, Harry downed his shot and followed Draco to the dance floor. There was barely enough room in the club for Harry and Draco to dance comfortably, but they had no problem getting closer. Draco pressed himself against Harry’s back and ground himself into his boyfriend’s backside.

“Want one?” Draco asked holding a pill in front of Harry’s face.

“You know I don’t do that shit,” he answered, pushing Draco’s hand away.

“More for me,” the blond answered, popping the pill in his mouth.

“Draco!” Harry spun around. “How many of those have you had already?” he shrieked.

Draco gave him a dazzling smile. “I’m so glad to see you care,” he said, “because that was the first.” He took a long slow sip from his Cosmo and wrapped his free arm around Harry’s waist. “Dance with me, lover, you’re killing my buzz.”

Harry wound his hands around Draco’s neck, burying his fingers in the silky blond hair. He rested his forehead against Draco’s shoulder, allowing the music and the alcohol to control his movements.

“I’m going to take you home and fuck you so hard,” Draco hissed, licking a long trail down Harry’s neck.

Harry groaned despite himself. He trailed his hands down Draco’s sides, resting them on the slim hips.

“Is that a promise?” he asked, grinding himself into Draco’s leather trousers. Draco closed his eyes briefly, his mouth opening in please.

“If you keep that up, we might have to leave sooner than planned.”

Harry pressed his lips close enough to Draco’s to kiss him, but held them just far enough apart so they weren’t touching. “Maybe that’s what I’m trying to do,” he said, allowing the tension between them to build.

“Maybe I want to stay and dance,” Draco grinned, turning around in Harry’s arms as he took another sip of his drink.

Harry chuckled to himself at the challenge. He pressed himself up against Draco’s back, firmly instating one of his legs between Draco’s.

“I’ll give you these odds,” he said, his breath hot against Draco’s ear lobe. “10 to 1 you’ll have an inability to control your erection in five minutes.” Taking a hold of the small piece of flesh, Harry worried it gently with his teeth.

As another heavy bass song came over the speaker, Draco threw his head back and let out a moan. He threw back the last of his Cosmo and ran a hand through his hair. “These drugs are faster than I remember,” he sighed, as he handed Harry his empty glass and ran his hands down his body, pulling at his shirt. “It’s so bloody hot in here.”

“I think it’s time for you to go,” Harry said, wrapping his arm around Draco’s waist.

“Mmm,” Draco murmured, allowing his head to fall against Harry’s chest. “You smell so good.”

Ignoring his intoxicated boyfriend, Harry quickly found Blaise and explained their hasty exit. The Italian man grinned at Draco’s sweating form that kept trying to put his hands up Harry’s t-shirt. “Take him home, fuck his brains out, and put him to bed with a glass of water,” he said.

Harry shook his head, grinning. “I intend to.”

Since side-along apparition was too risky for Harry - especially with Draco in his current state, Harry opted to take a cab back to their flat. Although Draco tried to molest him all the way home, Harry managed to get him in the flat in one piece.

The minute the door shut, Draco slammed Harry against the wood, pressing his wrists up over his head.

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you?” he asked, sinking his teeth into the side of Harry’s neck.

“What ever you do, make it quick,” Harry gasped. He lifted one leg to wrap it around Draco’s hip, trying to draw him in closer.

Draco grabbed Harry’s other leg and pulled it around his waist so he was supporting the brunette with his own weight against the door. “I’m going to fuck you right here,” he growled.

Harry threw his head back against the wood behind him. He wound his fingers in Draco’s blond hiar and whimpered, “Please just do it.”

With Harry’s help, Draco managed to pull the brunette’s jeans down just far enough to give him access to his hidden treasures. Leaving his own trousers buttoned, Draco fished his wand out and muttered a lubrication spell. Harry gasped as a slick cool feeling filled him.

Claiming the brunette’s mouth with his own, Draco slid two fingers up inside the lithe body in front of him. Harry desperately pressed himself back against the welcome intruder. Draco added a third finger and bit down hard on Harry’s neck.

“Oh Gods, Draco, please,” Harry cried out.

Grinning, Draco removed his fingers from Harry’s slick entrance and unbuttoned his pants with one hand. “Keep your arms around my neck,” he said. Harry tightened his fingers in Draco’s hair obligingly.

Draco gasped slightly at the pain but growled as the drugs dulled the feeling. He didn’t even bother pushing his trousers down. Instead he just pulled himself out, swollen pink and erect. Holding onto Harry’s hips with both hands, he nudged the tip of his arousal between Harry’s pale cheeks.

Harry whet his lips, panting already. He pushed himself back against Draco, to which the blond would pull himself away with a smirk every time. “Fuck Draco,” Harry groaned. “Just. . .” he drew in a breath, “fuck me.”

“With pleasure,” Draco grunted. He thrust in balls deep and Harry let out a loud moan of approval. The began a fast heady rhythm that sent Harry’s head flying back against the door behind them every inward thrust, but the brunette didn’t seem to care.

Draco’s fingernails dug crescents into Harry’s hips as his tongue plundered the smaller man’s mouth. Harry could only moan and gasp as Draco filled him over and over again. “Can’t. . . last. . . longer,” Draco grunted before spilling himself unceremoniously inside of his lover.

Harry made a noise of displeasure and thrust his own hardness against Draco’s belly. Pulling out, Draco unwound Harry’s legs from around his hips and set his feet down on the floor. With his trousers still around his knees, Harry looked devilishly debauched and unfortunately unsatisfied.

Dropping to his knees, Draco took Harry’s length in his mouth, laving it with his tongue. “Fuck,” Harry moaned, threading his fingers through Draco’s hair once more. He tightened his hold as the blond took him all the way down his throat.

Draco looked up at Harry from his position on the floor and matched Harry’s dark green gaze with his own eyes. The sight of Draco’s pink lips wrapped around his cock nearly sent Harry over the edge, but not quite. He moved his right hand to the back of Draco’s head and dropped the other one at his side.

“That’s good,” he said. “Right there.” As his orgasm drew closer, Harry used his hand Draco’s pace with his thrusts. He gave one final thrust and emptied himself down Draco’s throat. Draco kept his mouth wrapped tight around Harry’s cock and kept his eyes rolled up towards Harry’s face as he swallowed everything.

Draco pulled his mouth off of Harry’s cock with a slight pop and stood up. Harry was leaning against the door, breathing heavily, trying to recover from his orgasm.

“Maybe you should start taking drugs more often,” he said with a grin. “Just try to last longer.”

“It wasn’t the drugs,” Draco sniffed disdainfully.

“Then what was it?”

“All the alcohol I drank.”

Harry’s deep laugher filled the flat.


End file.
